Confessions
by punkrockerchick613
Summary: He had his ego, and she had her stubbornness. He never thought he would meet his match, but it's happened. Derek just might not win this time. Which...maybe, just maybe...wouldn't be such a bad thing. Maybe. FutureFic. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellooooooo, everybody! I know I'm supposed to be working on ADKOL, but I'm having a huge writer's block for the part I'm at (which is a quite dramatic one, really sorry about that, horrible place to be stuck in a rut) BUT I had a huuuge inspiration breakthrough a couple nights ago, and I started typing, and THIS happened. Now, I'm still in like, full writer's mode and not reader's mode so I can honestly say, I don't know if this story is good or not. Honestly. I can't tell. It could either suck, or it could be slightly bearable, the choice is up to you, but please, **_**please **_**just give me an opinion so I have an idea, because I'm at a loss here. I have no opinion of it at the moment. So it's all up to you! Read it! Review it! Love it, hate it, just SOMETHING. Please. I'll love you forever. Really, I will. Oh, and also… this story is supposed to be a one-shot. I really liked the idea, but don't know exactly if it changed while it was in my head as I was typing, so IF you think I should go on, then let me know, I might continue, or not, depending.**

**On you. **

**The pressure….oh, man… Haha. So, yeah. Have fun reading. If it doesn't totally suck, that is.**

* * *

He never said it. He never said anything, ever. He couldn't admit it. Derek was too high on his horse for that. He had too much confidence in himself. He was never thrown off his guard, never doing what he didn't want, never. There was nothing that could make him admit it. Not only did his ego prevent him from doing so, but…he couldn't admit it before her. That was the competitive thing with him. He couldn't stand to lose. And he never did. He couldn't stand to lose _anything._ But the one thing he couldn't do for sure was lose _to her._

_Or lose her, for that matter._

_(Not that he had her, anyway…)_

He had always been proud of the way he could cover his feelings up, the few times he did get any. And with those, they never lasted. Derek just had to push them away, and they left. He was unbreakable. He was invincible. He knew it, and he flaunted it. No matter what, there was always a way for him to get past feelings. He had never had real feelings before this, either. And when the tingles came, which were coming up more often lately, he pushed them away. Why?

_Because he was not going to lose to her. _

This would be hard, as well. _She_ never admitted it, either. She wasn't going to. Derek had his ego, and Casey had her stubbornness. She wasn't going to admit it first. She was _not_ ready to lose something else to him. He had already taken her sanity, her confidence, and even taken her bras once, to drive her up the wall, as if she wasn't already on the brink of losing it. But she wasn't going to lose this. She knew it was way below her maturity level, but when it came to him…there was no maturity involved. It didn't matter what she said, or what she did to teach him a lesson…it never worked. So, she stopped trying and stooped to his level instead, trying to get back at him. But she couldn't beat the King of Pranks. She tried, though. She really did try. And it worked a lot, too. He would never admit it, but some of her work did impress him. However, she never won.

_Which is why she was not going to lose to him this time._

It had always been hatred. From day one, they were complete opposites. That was the thing. They hated the other one so much for not being what they wanted. The hated each other because they were so freaking different. They were everything the other person _didn't _want.

(_Which was incredibly ironic…)_

They were complete opposites. More than that, actually, if that was even possible. She would freak, he would grin, lie back, and watch. She would scowl, he would flash his smirk, which he knew, cut through her heart in the strangest, most angering way. She would always complain, he would always be the one she was complaining about. It was simple. A silent agreement.

_They both would never admit it._

They both felt it. They both knew. But avoiding the topic at all costs had saved much awkwardness, pain, and confusion, anyway. They didn't know how to go about it. They didn't know. This was new, something they had never experienced before. And however long it had lasted, they never talked about it. They confused the tension for hatred. They always did. And with that tension, came anger. It was always hate-from the beginning, they despised each other, and wouldn't let the other one forget it.

_Not that the other one ever could, anyway._

This little game that they played was screamingly obvious, though they were quite ignorant towards that factor. They never realized who saw, or what they saw. It took all their energy they could muster up to fight back, and they usually lost awareness of their surroundings, which got them into plenty of situations where they were, in a direct word, screwed, pretty much. When they fought, they could only focus on each other. Nothing was more important than making the other person's life completely miserable. This would just lead to more fighting, which would repeat the cycle, and it would go on and on. And there, from the very first day, it started. Eventually, everyone around them got used to it. Sam and Emily never expected different. Nora and George never stopped breaking up the fights. Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti took amusement to their arguments, most of the time. But here, no one was used to it. No one knew their relationship. No one knew that the way they acted was, apparently, normal, in a sense.

_But after a few minutes of listening to the insults being spitted out in harsh tones, people figured it out, anyway._

_(Unfortunately, it was that obvious.)_

Here, Derek was more…himself. It wasn't bad back at home, but his busy house was so full of people all the time (friends over, distant cousins occasionally, Nora's weekly tea parties), that he never had the freedom he wanted. But here…here, parties lasted every night until the next day, the guys always stocked up on beer, girls were always willing (and/or drunk), the curious ones were always excited to try "new" things, and his small, cramped dorm was almost always empty. His lousy roommate usually camped out in the library for the evening and had night classes, which gave Derek plenty of time. It was a smooth course- no interruptions, no surprise guests- with the exception of one very annoying, obnoxious, vile stepsister, who just happened to be put in the room directly next to his. She showed up whenever the hell she wanted, much to his dismay. It became a routine, soon. Every night, he would find some hot, drunk girl who had nothing better to do at the party he would be at, and right before they were about to pull off the last piece of clothing…the front door would erupt with violent bangs. If her sudden, frantic style of knocking didn't scare the shit out of him every single time she came, he didn't know what did. And so, night after night, girl after girl, the devil kept coming. She always did. The worst part was, he knew that she knew that it pissed him off to no end, so she kept doing it.

_Surprise, surprise._

He would open the door, flushed and breathing hard, with his shirt ripped off and a slight smile on his lipstick covered face, to a scowling, pajama clad Casey. His smile would vanish, and he would stand up straighter, staring at her with piercing eyes. Even though he always seemed to be disgusted when she showed up, he always expected her. You could practically set your watch by it. She always came.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want," he would ask in a maddening, deep voice which made her feel extremely weak in his towering presence. She would simply sniffle and stand up straighter. She would never give herself away.

"I want you and that stupid, slutty bimbo to stop making so much noise. Some people are actually trying to sleep, so that they can make use of their time here at university, instead of jacking off during the day and sleeping with girls at night." She would cross her arms over her chest and look at him with the same chilling stare he was holding.

He wasn't going to stop. He didn't listen to her. She may have been the only person that could actually _convince _him to do something, but he couldn't say that. She couldn't know, and he couldn't lose. So instead, he tilted his head to the side, and his heart shattering smirk appeared on his red lips…and he would've actually looked kind of silly, being all cocky like that with the lipstick smudged all over his face, if only it didn't look so damn hot. She would falter through her angry, pissed off mood thing a little, he could see. She would either bite her lip subtly, or lean a bit forward, and usually, no one would tell, but Derek was the only guy who could ever see through her.

_No one else would've noticed. _

_(He did.)_

"Why, Case? Are you just tired of me being the one getting all the action, _still?_" he would say. Sometimes he would even jab at her old boyfriends, too. He would change it up nightly. It would always be some sort of insult towards her sexual life, though, which he knew would make her want to rip off his head. But there he would stand, his grin flashing wider, his eyebrows raised. This silent competitive thing was so getting to her, and they both knew it.

At about this time, whatever whore-y, drunk college girl that was laying half naked on the bed beyond the doors would get curious at who interrupted the...ahem, excitement. Derek never "recycled" girls; he was utterly terrified of commitment, even more so than the average horny teenage guy, if that was even possible. The girl was always new, so she would always be curious. If only someone besides Casey and Derek knew that this was an every night thing.

"Derek?" she would slur, and they would both glance behind Derek, past the open bedroom door, and watch her drunken ass try to get up off the bed. She would usually be wearing close to nothing, and Casey would always look back at Derek in sheer disgust, which in return, he would smile slyly, knowing what she was thinking. He would rack his brain silently, trying to figure out the girl's name- it had something to do with flowers… or trees or some leafy shit like that- and would come up with nothing. So, being Derek, he took the easy way out.

Looking directly at Casey, he would say, "Coming, babe," to the girl over his shoulder, and then he would grin smugly until he thought he would burst from being so fucking arrogant. But hey, he had held up for nineteen years now. He was just way too good at it.

"So…you wanted something, or do you just plan on standing there?" he would raise his eyebrows and lean suggestively against the doorframe, and although this was an unoriginal and outdated move, it was incredible how he could pull it off. He really did amaze himself.

She would be absolutely fuming now, and would spit, "Just keep it down. I don't need to hear you getting it on in there every night. Really, do you even have enough…of _that_…in your body for those many girls?"

"Sure do. Wanna see?" he would ask innocently.

"No! Ugh, you are such a fucking idiot!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

His conceited grin would grow wider as she would grow more angry, steam practically billowing out of her ears, cheeks flushed with anger.

_Passionate, passionate anger._

"_Really_, Derek? Are we going back to second grade?"

The drunken girl would be pretty much falling over on the ground now, moaning in impatience and mostly lust. Derek would slowly rip his gaze from Casey and glance back, his eyes uninterested, wishing the girl would shut up. But of course, he wouldn't say it. He never would.

Turning back to Casey, he would say, "I don't know about you, but I never did that in second grade," he pointed back to the girl. "Third, maybe, but…"

"Ugh. Just keep it down. I'm serious." She would lean into him, subtly. Her eyes would cloud up, and she would start breathing heavier, because even she wasn't immune to Derek's ways. His eyes would flash as they leaned into each other, and he would bite his lip and look at her expectedly, waiting for her to pull away. But she never did.

She would start to get the feeling that this was getting out of control, so she would open her mouth to say something, but Derek would press his finger to her soft lips and smile smugly. The air would hang in intensity, and he would slowly incline to her body, their body heat mixing in the air, and suddenly, Derek wouldn't want her to go anywhere.

_But he wouldn't lose, of course._

So he pulled back. The intense atmosphere would deteriorate, and she would grit her teeth, turn on her heel, and walk back the three steps to her dorm door. He would clench his jaw in longing, watching her go, and reluctantly shut the door, her scent still lingering in the hallway just outside of his room. He would drag his feet back to the bed and the girl would grab him by his collar and plant kisses along the base of his throat, but he wouldn't be into it anymore. Thoughts of the girl with the screwed up hair, bunny pajamas, and fuzzy slippers would invade his mind and although he did seem to give the hot, naked college girl the best she's ever had, the girl next door would never leave his thoughts.

_This is what he got, every night. Ruined sex, thanks to yours truly._

He could never fully enjoy his girls after her nightly visit. Of course, being Derek, he would drive the girl up to the wall which he shared with Casey's dorm and make the college girl scream so loud, Casey would pound her fists on the wall and yell until she stopped, causing Derek to laugh hysterically. Eventually the girl would fall asleep on his chest, and he would lay there in the dark, looking at the wall they shared, wondering why he was so goddamn whipped by someone who made him want to kill himself. And why he wasn't doing anything about it. Why he wasn't doing what he _wanted. _But he would remember…it was, of course, because he was _Derek._

And Derek Venturi never lost.

Derek Venturi never admitted his weakness.

And Derek Venturi _especially_ never admitted his weakness, if it was the one girl in the entire freaking world who he was forbidden to sleep with.

* * *

**So I just spent like, 20 minutes silently debating to myself whether I should publish this or not. My brother's sitting across the room watching me, and thinks I'm having a seizure.**

**Make my tedious inner conflict worth it. Please review and make my day. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I guess I'm continuing this story! Maybe one more chapter after this. Thank you ALL who reviewed. You guys are the hottest bundle of lovers. ;D**

**I keep procrastinating _A Dangerous Kind of Love_ because I'm stuck. Completely stuck. I can't think. And this storyline has been on my mind too much, so I just decided to write more for this story.  
**

**So, I didn't like this chapter much. I don't think I wrote it as good as I intended to. But that's up to you. Tell me. TELL ME EVERYTHING. I can handle criticism, really. So be a bitch if you need to. I just need honesty.**

**And please review again! There's nothing better than that! I appreciate them a whole lot! (:**

**

* * *

**

The party had risen to a deafening beat, and not one person was standing still. Well, except for Derek. But Derek was always the one exception. To everything.

He stood towards the back of the kitchen, scoping out for his brand new girl tonight. His hangover from last night was pretty intense, but that didn't stop him from chugging down a couple more bottles of warm beer. His vision was slightly askew, and he felt dizzy, but he held his head up and kept his eyes focused. Derek Venturi never let anything get to him. Not even alcohol.

His eyes scanned the party for a new face. There were plenty of girls he was sure he'd never slept with, but they were dancing around and moving too quickly for him. He was feeling a bit drowsy, which was incredibly unusual. For him, at least.

The music had gotten louder, if that was even possible. Some fast, electronic dance number was pulsing through everyone's ears. Most of the people were dancing, while others were locked up in the rooms, drunken sex taking control of the night. Derek guessed it was around midnight, which means the party was barely beginning. Sweat, beer, and perfume clouded the place, and it got harder for him to breathe with all the people, so he had swiftly made his way to the kitchen to catch his breath.

He saw the blonde he had slept with last night through the doorway; she was dancing with some other guy who, it looked like, had a little too much to drink. Derek still couldn't remember her name, but it really didn't matter. That was what he loved about this place. There was no commitment. No strings. There was nothing here holding him back.

_Well, except for one teeny tiny problem._

Derek wondered what she would be doing right now. Sitting in her dorm, all alone, with no loud music or beer or other people's body heat. She would probably be studying. Casey could never get enough of that.

He swallowed the last few drops of his beer, threw the bottle in the trash, and sighed. He could barely keep this up any longer. One day, he was going to crack. He just hoped it would be after she did.

_Because he wasn't going to lose…_

Running a hand through his hair, he grabbed his jacket off the floor (not knowing how it got there, but then again, this _was _a college party) and headed for the door as he made his way through the wild crowd, passing several couples taking off their clothes on the dance floor. Some guy wearing nothing but women's underwear threw a pie at the window, and Derek made his escape as quickly as he could. These parties could get pretty insane, and usually, he loved it. He couldn't stand being stuck in the house, he needed excitement. But today, he didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never gone back to his small dorm without a girl draped on his arm.

_Never._

But of course, Derek was the exception. To everything. Even his own rules.

* * *

Casey waited impatiently in line at the local supermarket. The guy in front of her was paying in pennies and nickels, and she had been waiting for a while now. It was late; her clock read 12:16. This was ridiculous. Not only did she have to go out in the middle of the night to buy her roommate allergy medication, but she had to go in her pajamas, because apparently, it was an emergency. Casey's roommate Lauren was a petite, studious girl, and Casey had been thrilled when she learned she would be living with someone so much like herself. Preparing for class and studying for tests would go much more smoothly. Casey loved it back home, but here, it was easier for her to be herself. Not to mention, it was easier to study. Derek had always had his music screaming loud and it was easily heard through the thin walls. Just like his nightly girls were also screamingly loud and easily heard through the thin walls here. But besides that, everything was great here. That is, until, Lauren got a boyfriend. She started to become one of those girls who did everything for their man just to please him. Tonight, they had gone to some party, she had come home drunk, and insisted Casey go pick up some allergy medication because she was allergic to some of the food that she had. She seemed perfectly fine, to Casey (a little giggly and a whole lot drunk, but fine nevertheless) however, being the person she was, Casey set out in her childish pajamas to the nearest pharmacy. She suddenly realized that this was about the time Derek would be getting home with some new girl slung onto his arm. She couldn't help but get slightly clenched at the idea.

_But, of course, Casey wasn't going to lose to him._

The man with the change was done, and Casey stepped forward to the clerk and paid. He looked at her pajamas and raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but Casey simply smiled, grabbed her bag, and thanked him. She didn't have time to explain her outfit (although considering the hour, she wasn't sure why the cashier was so surprised to see her in pajamas.) No, she was just too busy. It was time. She had someone's door to knock.

* * *

He had a killer headache. And he was starving. And he was really hot. So, Derek took everything off except for his boxers and headed to the fridge to see what he had to eat, if anything. Digging around, he came up with some expired yogurt, a grape, and some bread. He really couldn't remember the last time he had eaten in his dorm. He usually ate out with friends before heading toward a club or party or something, and his roommate was on some sort of strict diet and only ate tofu and vegetables, which he kept in a cooler in his room and ate on a timer or something. Derek winced in pain as his headache sharpened, and slammed the fridge door shut. He needed something to eat. So, Derek decided he would do something about it. He would ask for her help. He would borrow some food from Casey.

_This was no doubt the strangest night ever._

He never asked for her help. He never asked for help, period. Derek Venturi never needed help. But somehow, the strangeness of coming home without a girl tonight apparently put him on some new edge, and he was hungry, so here he was, heading for the door. She usually would've been pounding on the door by now. He guessed since there was no screaming girl noises coming from his room tonight, she didn't bother to show up and piss him off. This made him a little frustrated. He kind of hoped she came because…because she just did. Not because she had to have a reason.

He pulled the door open and was about to step outside, when he heard her gasp.

* * *

Yeah. Yeah, there was Casey, but she wasn't in front of his door. She was standing outside hers, knocking like a madwoman, a market bag in her hand. She was in her pajamas, and apparently, she had been locked out of her dorm. It was a strange sight.

And there was Derek. Shirtless, like always, standing against the frame of his doorway, except with no girl moaning behind him and no lipstick marks on his face and looking just as perplexed as her. That too, was a strange sight indeed.

Casey stopped knocking and they both just stared at each other, confused as hell.

* * *

Derek spoke first.

"You locked out?"

"Uh…yeah. Lauren asked me to go get her medicine so I did, and now I'm back, but the door's locked and she's not opening."

"Maybe she died."

"What?"

"Maybe you took too long to get the medicine. She's probably on the floor right now, unconscious, because you were too slow."

"Shut up."

He smiled. There was still some normality to this night.

"What are you doing out here? Where's your whore of the day?"

"Uh… I don't have one tonight." He smiled without humor. He didn't know why he was being honest. All normality had disappeared now.

Casey didn't really know what to say.

"Oh. Well, um. Why are you out here, then?"

"I…I wanted some food."

Casey was about to make a joke when her dorm room swung open and an incredibly drunk Lauren stumbled out, half undressed, holding a pillow.

"Laur…Lauren! What happened? Why didn't you answer the door? I have your medicine! I got you the-"

"Casey…Scott's here, we're gunna do it! Here's your pillow! I'll see you in the morning!" she slurred, laughing a little. She tried to shut the door but Casey wedged her foot between it.

"Lauren? I thought you were sick! I got you the medicine!"

Lauren started to giggle uncontrollably.

"I lied, silly."

"But…what? I thought you-"

Just then, Lauren threw up all over Casey. A tiny 'oops' escaped from her lips, and then the dorm door swung shut, leaving Casey and Derek, who had been watching, completely speechless.

Casey looked down at her splattered pajamas with disgust, and sat down on the opposite wall with her pillow.

"Where you gunna sleep?" Derek broke the silence, scratching his head in shock.

"Here, probably." Casey laid her pillow down and threw the medication across the hall.

Derek watched her with amusement. Something struck him. She had nowhere to go tonight. He had no girl tonight. It seemed to work, but then again, too much was at risk. His mind raced with all the possibilities. He couldn't give in that easily. She certainly hadn't thought of it. Of course, it would be a bad idea, and very wrong, and possibly cost him all he's ever done to protect himself from losing this silent battle.

_He wouldn't lose._

But maybe tonight, she would crack before him. It was wrong, oh so wrong, Derek could practically feel the regret already. But he did it. He did the unthinkable. He took the risk, and he regretted it immediately. But Derek regretted a lot of things. He leaned against the doorframe. This night was definitely the strangest one he's ever had. He opened his mouth.

"Do you wanna come in?"

* * *

**-Dramatic music swells and scene fades out- Haha, okay, you know what to doooooooooooooo!**

**Click this button right below and TYPE WHAT YOU THINK! Anything goes! DO IT DO IT DO IT!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hahaaaa, okay, my writer's block has shifted slightly, but I'm still struggling. However, _this_ is now complete. Once again, I don't know how it turned out, but the most awesome thing you could do is review. Tell me whatever. Honestly! I'm good with anything. Tell me about your day, even. Preferably something that gives me feedback on the story, but hey, I'm not here to judge, I've done it. (:**

**Sooo, yes. Review, review, review. I adore you all.**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, um. First things first. You really need a shower. You smell like throw up."

Casey scowled at Derek, but didn't protest. In some weird way, she didn't want to screw this up. Even though she couldn't care less.

_She couldn't care less._

Derek promptly threw her a towel he had pulled out from a drawer and pointed to the door across the small living room. She walked, said thank you quietly, and shut the door behind her.

_This was it._

Her main goal was to get him to crack. She knew he had been drinking; it was obvious in the way he stood. Plus, Derek hadn't been here at university without a day where he wasn't drunk or hungover. He was confused. He was barely conscious of what he was doing. He would give in quickly. The easy part was over. Now, here was the hard part. She had to seduce him.

_She had to break the unbreakable._

* * *

He was spread out on the bed, silently having a heart attack. He didn't know what to do now. This was it. He knew she knew that this was the final battle. He knew she was going to try to do something. He just had to it first. He was going to charm her. Derek had to get her to confess before he did. He was on the edge, and he knew it. He just hoped she wasn't stronger than him, which was very likely, considering the condition he was in, and what a mess he was (all thanks to her, of course, but she didn't need to know that.)

No. She couldn't know that.

_He wasn't going to admit it._

Determined and very, very drunk, he slid off the bed and stumbled to the kitchen. His appetite was completely gone now that the competition had started, and he wasn't going to falter and ask her to get something. Not that she could, anyway. Lauren had locked her out, and Casey wouldn't be able to get in until the morning.

_Until the morning…_

Derek had to find a place for her to sleep. Pushing his eager thoughts away, he settled for giving her his own bed and taking the couch. (_Since when was HE a fucking gentleman? Yeah, this was an impossible night. Probably a dream. But…oh, wait. Of course. He had to be a gentleman. He had to win.) _

Derek quickly boiled some water (and practically burned himself) and set off to grab some extra sheets in Daryl's room. Making a lousy bed on the couch, he went back to the kitchen and dipped a tea bag into two cups of the water. Digging around for some sugar, Derek finally finished his pathetic attempt at making tea and put both cups on the table in front of the couch. He was ready. He heard Casey turn off the water in the shower.

_Perfect timing._

Just then, her voice all whiny and vulnerable, called out from behind the door.

"Derek? Could you come in here, please?"

_She was kidding._

Derek's jaw had dropped. He didn't know it was going to be this easy. Of course, he'd always wanted this to happen, but her giving in so easily? That was definitely not what he had expected. Casey always put up a fight. _Always._ Especially with him. This was the final round, and she was ready to confess? Unless…unless this was a trap. Yeah, she was planning to get him to crack. Derek knew her too well. It was a trap.

He shut his jaw and took a deep breath, preparing himself to fight back. The beer was really getting to him, but having Casey _in his dorm_ made him a little sharper. Of course, this didn't help with the headache. His mind still felt like it was going to explode in three…two…one…

He swung the door open.

There she was, the small little towel wrapped around her toned, bare body. Her hair was slightly wet, and she had her hands clutched to her chest, holding the towel up in front of her. The bathroom mirror had fogged over from the steam of the shower, and it gave the room a hazy glow, leaving Derek feeling a little more tipsy. Grabbing onto the doorknob to stop falling over, his eyes grazed over Casey. She had a sly smile planted on her face, her eyes drinking in his expression in delight. Derek glanced towards the mirror, and indeed, his jaw had dropped again, his cheeks flushed, his hands practically itching to touch her.

_Yeah. Definitely a trap._

Gaining his control back quickly (like he always did; he may have been drunk and she may have been able to seduce him, but he had too much experience and recovered faster than anyone else) he shut his jaw, almost breaking his teeth. He cleared his throat and looked at her angrily.

"What. Do. You. Want."

She smiled at his expression. She knew him too well, he couldn't fool her.

"I need something to wear. My clothes are back in my dorm and Lauren threw up on my pajamas, so…"

Derek abruptly turned around, slamming the door behind him. A few seconds later, he came back, and avoiding her gaze, tossed Casey a pair of his old boxers and a big t-shirt. He quickly turned back around and shut the door, leaving her alone again.

"Thank you!" she called. Smiling down at his clothes, she started to pull the towel off herself.

_She was so not losing._

* * *

He irritably flipped through the channels at a speed so fast, you would think the television set was broken or something. She had done that on purpose. She was trying to seduce him. And…well, yeah, it was working, but it pissed him off to no end. He wasn't going to lose.

_But she was so damn good._

Derek knew she got this competitive thing from him. In ways, it made life much more fun, but this sucked. She was becoming invincible. She was almost as good as him.

_Almost._

The thought came to him in a flash. He smiled. He stopped changing the channels. Sitting up, he almost did his evil laugh, but decided against it. He knew how he was going to win. He was going to get back at her. He was the King of Pranks. The Lord of the Lies. He never lost.

_He always won._

* * *

"Got it!" Derek whispered to himself. Casey was still changing, and Derek was busy being a mastermind. Coincidentally, pay-per-view had _The Notebook_ playing in about ten minutes, which was probably the best possible irony Derek had ever experienced in his life. He was planning to get anything which would make her cry, make her susceptible. He knew Casey cried for most sappy movies, and he was ready to settle for _Titanic_ or something (_she always bawled like a baby through that_) which was playing on a local channel, but then he saw it. _The Notebook_, playing on the pay-per-view channel. The next showing started at one, which was absolutely great. Derek knew what that movie did to her. It was _the _movie. Normally, Derek would have never spent the five bucks for Casey (_or so he says)_ but this movie was the one that Casey watched at least six times after her break up with Sam. Not only did she cry through it every single time, she lost complete control of herself, and as soon as she watched it the last run of it, she had Emily come over to pretty her up and they went out to a party or something. There, Casey hooked up with the first guy she saw.

Oh, yeah.

_It worked every time._

Entering his credit card number, he paid for the movie. He hoped he had enough (_most of his cash was blown on drinks for pretty girls at the bar)_ and if not, well, Daryl would just have to cover him. Derek was intimidating enough to get him to do little favors, the few times a week they did see each lowered the volume and crept up to the bathroom door. He wanted to know what was taking her so long.

_Why was she _making_ him wait, Goddammit? _

Pressing his ear to the door, he heard silence. This worried him a little. She was definitely not the quiet type, no matter what she was doing.

"Case?"

A muffled 'yes' came through the door.

"Hurry the fuck up, you're-" He cleared his throat nervously. "I mean, please hurry. I, uh. I need to pee."

_Charming._

_Prince __Charming, that is._

The door swung open, and she stood there, looking probably the best she would ever look, even in her own clothes. Derek's stuff was loose on her, but she probably wore it better than him.

Derek felt his jaw pulling down again (_Yeah, thanks, gravity) _and quickly shut his mouth so it wouldn't fall. He had to win this. His plan couldn't fail now. She was going to confess.

_She __had__ to confess._

She smiled her mischievous smile.

"Hey. You can…uh, pee now." She moved out of the doorframe and walked over to the couch, plopping down and waiting.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Yeah, okay." He unwillingly walked into the bathroom and shut the door, staring at the mirror and trying not to let the double vision get to him. He felt wasted, but he didn't look too drunk. He just wished he still had his ground. Running his hands through his hair, he let out a very silent "ahh" and then pulled himself together.

_He was going to win._

_He was __**going **__to __**win**__._

Derek pulled the door open and she looked back.

"Hey. You made tea for me?"

He walked over and sat next to her, watching her every move.

"I did better, Case. _The Notebook_ starts in five minutes." His tilted his chin towards the television set, not taking his eyes off of her face. Here it comes…

Casey's eyes widened, and a look of panic crossed her face. This was a trap. He was getting back at her. He was trying to get her vulnerable, so that she would confess. Oh, she knew him too well.

_She really did._

"Well." She choked out in a small voice. "That's great. Very…gentleman-y."

Derek watched her think with a grin on his face. He had done it. He was going to win this.

Her face had fallen in defeat and anger. She knew that he knew what that movie did to her. It was the movie, the one that had gotten her through all her heartbreaks (the very few she had) and made her completely vulnerable. Oh, he was good.

_Real good_.

But not as good as Casey had gotten.

She had to think fast. It started soon, and once she started watching she wouldn't be able to stop. She had about four minutes to hatch up a devil plan that would make her impenetrable of emotions. She had to become careless, strong, and untouchable.

_She had to become Derek._

Casey had always been a strong feminist and hated the girls who conformed to using their bodies to get ahead, but this was a different matter. This was Derek, _Derek Venturi, _and, well… he was the exception to everything, wasn't he?

_She couldn't lose. She couldn't._

So, here, it all came down to that. Casey was giving up everything she believed in and had followed and supported for her nineteen years, and all just to beat the King at some sick, twisted, love game.

_She was giving up her last shred of dignity for Derek._

But she would win.

And that was worth it.

Derek was eyeing her suspiciously, watching every move of her hand, which now, pushed up against the couch to pull her into the middle more, toward Derek. They were both sitting down on the couch facing the screen, Derek, stiff as a board, watching her slyly with the corner of his eye, holding down his ground. And of course, Casey, who was sitting sexy-secretary style and inching herself up casually towards Derek's thigh. The movie had started. No one was watching.

_They were watching each other._

Derek, arms crossed in front of him, smiled nervously and gestured towards the screen.

"The, uh. The movie started."

"Yeah, I noticed." Casey said, tilting her head slightly, leaning into Derek's lean frame. She had to crack him. She had to, this was it.

Keeping their eyes locked, Derek slowly shifted away from her on the couch, realization filling his eyes and lining his face. It was clear, now. She was trying to seduce him again. She was making him pounce first. She was a smart girl, and she knew Derek was a horny boy.

_Holy shit, this was getting complicated._

Lifting her knees and crawling towards his lap, she pouted her lips and widened her eyes. Oh, she knew what worked on him.

S_he knew him so well._

He stiffened and kept his eyes on hers, breathing slightly harder. Yeah, the seducing was working. Derek felt the familiar tingling of his spine. He was getting weaker, he could feel it.

_His one weakness, and there she was, crawling towards him._

"So, um. So, Case, uh, don't you wanna watch?"

"Why would I want to watch that when I can watch something else?" She smiled slowly. She knew it was cheesy, but desperation had taken over her. She couldn't lose, she had to win. It was killing her. She had to.

"I…I bought it. Just for you, on pay-per-view. I know it's your favorite movie."

She froze. That was…sweet. Unexpected. That was the sole opposite of Derek. No, no. What? She thought she knew him. She figured he had planned this, but if it was just by coincidence that it was on pay-per-view…

Wait. Derek, paying his precious beer money for Casey?

_It was a trap._

Oh, he was trying to get her back. He knew she was a sucker for a sweet guy. He knew she wanted a guy who was chivalrous, proper, and respected women, which was pretty much everything he's not. He knew. And he was using that to try to allure her.

_Nice try._

She knew he couldn't deny the female body. He was a teenage guy, for crying out loud. He was _Derek Venturi, _for crying out loud. Derek had never denied sex in his life. She had to beat him.

_Before he beat her, of course, because he was getting kind of close._

"I, I…I've seen this movie. Tons of times. You didn't have to buy it for me, Derek. Especially when," she crawled right over his lap and straddled him to the couch, her fingers grazing his bare chest, "we have free entertainment available right here."

Oh, if only free was the right word.

_They both had pretty much lost every ounce of self sanity they had._

Casey's cheeks started to burn up and Derek could barely hold his jaw closed again. His breathing was shattered completely and hers was uneven as well. Her bare legs had wrapped around his torso and her hands were over his bare chest. She felt his stare piercing through hers, trying to find some sort of way to turn this around on her. He could barely stand this, she could tell. Derek's fingers were begging to touch her flawless curves, and it took every single strand of energy stored in his body to hold it back.

He was going to sleep like a baby tonight.

_If they would ever sleep, anyway…_

It was surprising how quickly the night had changed, from a bad series of unluckiness to a battle for confession. Derek had dreamed of the day he would get Casey McDonald to confess what he could never say, and what it took all of her to keep a secret. They both knew, of course, but that wasn't it. They both were so screwed up. They _needed_ a confession. They _needed _the other person to cave. He had dreamed of the day where Casey would be frowning in defeat, those words whispered slowly from her pouting mouth, and Derek, smiling in victory, finally breathing a sigh of relief because now it was out, and he could tell her everything too, and they both would know and they could go from there; but instead, here they were, Casey straddling him to the couch and the movie playing in the background, both hearts beating as loud as thunder and as fast as lightning, in a dark living room filled to the brim with tension.

_This was so not how Derek planned to win._

He needed to take action, now. And fortunately, he had always been an action taking type of man (when he wasn't being lazy, of course, which was his default, but no one needs to know that), so, he came up with a plan. Like he always did.

"Casey?" he breathed, barely being able to choke out the word with her body pressing into places he had imagined he would never enjoy so much.

She bit her lip slightly and smiled. She was so winning. She could feel him crack under her. It was working, it was working…

"Yeah, Derek?"

"I, um. Well, it's just that…you're sitting on me, and I…I kind of need the remote."

Casey, startled, furred her eyebrows and slowly got off of him. Derek thanked her and grabbed the remote from the table, and began to raise the volume. Casey flopped down on the opposite end of the couch, farther than she intended. Oh, she was mad. She didn't understand. She had just…she had just _straddled _him and he totally blew her off. That was ridiculous. It was so not like him.

Then again, she wasn't exactly acting like herself tonight, either.

Sighing, she glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. His eyes were glued to the screen, but his knuckles were pale white from squeezing the remote control in his hand so hard. It was obvious he wasn't really watching. She knew that it had taken every fiber of his self control to push her away like that, and he looked really tense. She didn't know what exactly to do now. They were sitting in silence, and Casey's last and only plan of seduction had failed miserably. She didn't have anything else planned, since she figured that obviously, Derek wouldn't resist. But he had, and here they were, letting the unpredictable unfold before them.

_Yeah, well, that really pissed her off._

Derek, in the mean time, was barely keeping himself off of her. It took everything he had to sit that far away from her on the couch, and his fingers clenched the remote so hard, he was going to break his knuckles. He wanted her so bad. Derek couldn't deny it anymore. He barely cared if he won or not. He would confess himself, if it meant he could finally let his guard down. _That_ is how pathetic he was. But…no. He had to stay strong. He had to win. He was doing so well. He had practically shoved her off. He had never done that to a girl. Ever.

_Apparently, Casey was the one exception to everything, too._

So they were both exceptions. They were both the one person it was okay to go out of the normal for. What did that mean? Why was Casey different than any other girl? Why did she _have _to be? Why was she the one person- the only one- who could ever make him feel so helpless, confused, yearnful, and pissed off at the same time?

Derek knew even if Casey hadn't been his stepsister, he still would have hated her. He despised her personality. She was the utter definition of what he didn't want in a girl. And Derek knew that he was the sole opposite of a gentleman, which was pretty much the outline of what Casey had fantasized about since she was eleven years old. Mix all that together with the fact that it was pretty much illegal for anything to happen, considering they were partly related under the law. They were wrong for each other. This whole concept was wrong. Completely forbidden. They were wrong. Oh, so wrong…

_I have to try again,_ Casey thought. She couldn't give up now.

She spoke.

"Derek."

He unwillingly ripped his eyes from the movie and glanced over cautiously. She smiled slowly and moved closer, keeping her eyes locked on his so focused, he couldn't bear to look away. His body tensed with her touch, and her icy, nervous fingers swept over his chest without a warning; he stopped breathing. Derek's muscles all pained from being strained so long, but he didn't move. He couldn't give himself away. By now, Casey's leg was swinging over his and she was straddling him again, but much closer than intended. Her breath hitched as she realized her entire front was pressing up against him, and she didn't move. She started to breathe harder, faster, and she felt his hands ball up into fists against her hip. His lips were right there, right in front of her, and yet, they didn't notice; their eyes remained locked in a questioning moment of plain terror. Neither of them knew what would happen, but both of them knew it was going to be wrong. This was so wrong.

Derek knew it was.

Casey knew it was.

They couldn't turn back. Someone had to confess.

She opened her mouth.

He opened his mouth.

They froze.

He shut his mouth and breathed shattered breaths.

She shut her mouth and swallowed.

They broke eye contact.

He shut his eyes.

She shut her eyes.

They both leaned forward the slightest bit.

Their lips crashed softly.

Their hearts beated loudly.

And somehow, in the bittersweet moment of passionate anger of waiting so long, they both won.

* * *

**The end.**

**I guess some could argue Casey won, but technically, the boy did resist. Ish. (:**

**It's meant to be a mutual win. Personally, I would've wanted Casey to win FOR ONCE, but whatever.**

**I'm re-reading this and I don't really like it...ugh...  
**

**Ehhhh…okay, well. Whatever. Review! Anything goes. ;D Thanks for reading, guys!**


End file.
